


[Suaressi]Old Wound

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu
Summary: 补档，2016.5.18伪雨天小故事隐藏黑化苏亚雷斯





	[Suaressi]Old Wound

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，2016.5.18  
> 伪雨天小故事  
> 隐藏黑化苏亚雷斯

“Luis.”

 

“Luis？”

 

“我在这里。”

 

Leo顺着声音来到客厅，在客厅的另一边，Luis正坐在落地窗前的地板上，眯着眼睛看向外面。

 

天色已经暗了下来，屋里的灯光透过玻璃把他的影子打在窗外的一小块草坪上。

 

Leo慢慢走过来，然后看到了那在灯光里划过的丝丝晶莹。

 

“下雨了？”

 

“嗯。”Luis应了一声，右臂围住了在他旁边坐下的Leo的肩膀，把他拉向自己，“下雨了。”

 

Leo缩了缩身体，窝进身边人的结实可靠的臂弯里，脑袋靠在Luis的肩膀上蹭了蹭，满足的叹了口气。

 

“还会疼吗？”Leo的想起Luis白天一直有些僵硬的左腿，手覆盖上他的左膝，拇指轻轻摩擦他膝盖内侧的皮肤。

 

“有一点。”Luis把鼻尖埋进Leo柔软的发丝里，干净温和的味道让他挑了挑嘴角，“没什么，早就习惯了。”

 

他的膝盖受伤是14年的事了，左膝半月板损伤，险些让他错过世界杯。尽管伤口早就恢复，但阴雨天时依旧会阵阵作痛。

 

对于大多数运动员来说，短短十几年运动生涯结束后，伴随他们一生的不会是所谓的荣誉和成就，那是极少数人才能享受的珍贵事物。而是无法摆脱的种种旧疾。在如这样的阴冷的天气里，叫嚣着抽搐着，提醒他们曾经的热血沸腾。

 

比起他们，Luis觉得自己实在是太过幸运。

 

他揉了揉怀里小个子的头发。Leo下意识挣扎了一下，但还是撇了撇嘴没再动弹，任由他把自己的头发弄乱。

 

“倒是你，分明比我还早一年开始踢球，却没留下什么老伤的样子。”Luis有些得寸进尺地学着Leo的动作轻轻摩挲着他的大腿内侧的软肉。他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，即使已经无比熟悉对方的身体，但那柔软光滑的触感还是会让他上瘾。

 

Leo终于忿忿地拍掉对方趁机揩油的手，挣脱他的手臂，然后捏住了他的下巴。Luis硬硬的胡茬刺在他掌心细嫩的皮肤上，Leo故作骄傲的样子扬了扬头，“那是因为我还年轻啊，uncle Luis.”

 

Luis眼神隐晦的变化了一下，随后他挑了挑眉，“喂喂别瞎说，我只比你大五个月而已。”

 

眼前的恋人脸颊微红，嘴角还挂着调皮的弧度，原本服帖的头发因为他之前的“暴行”而翘起几个弯弯的尖角。

 

实在是……

 

太。可。爱。了。

 

Luis想着，咽了口唾沫。

 

“……难道说……”

 

Luis一只手猛的扣住了Leo的脑后，重新拉近了两人间的距离，另一只手搂住他的腰，把他禁锢在自己怀里。他直直地凝视着那双棕色的眼睛，眼中带着戏谑的笑意。

 

“……要我证明给你看吗？”

 

“……”

 

Luis分明是玩笑的语气，但动作却有些认真的意味，他一边啃咬着Leo柔软的下唇，一只手已经探进了他T恤的下摆。手指触到Leo微凉的皮肤，丝绸般的触感一如既往的好。

 

“……Luis…别…在这儿……去里面……”Leo趁着亲吻的间隙小声说，Luis指尖的温度让他的有些打颤。

 

Luis得逞似的笑了笑，又在Leo的唇角啄了一下，“好。”

 

他拉着Leo来到客厅靠里的位置，那里铺着厚厚的毛茸茸的深棕色地毯。Luis偏过头来舌尖划过Leo耳朵的轮廓，然后把他红透的耳垂卷进嘴里吸吮，直到整个耳垂染上一层晶莹的水光。

 

放开红润的耳垂，Luis的舌尖滑向Leo白嫩的脖子。Leo配合地微微仰起头，露出一道诱人的曲线。Luis舔舐了两下对方脆弱的喉结，惹得Leo轻叹出声，双手搂住了他的脖子。一个个吻烙印在Leo的脖颈和裸露在衣领外的锁骨上，让原本白皙的皮肤染上了淡淡的粉色。Luis的胡茬有意无意地磨蹭着Leo敏感的皮肤，Leo不禁勾起嘴角。他不得不承认，这种麻酥酥的带一点刺痛感的独特感受总会让他的身体变得更兴奋，他的手指没进Luis硬硬的发丝间，卷曲着攥紧。

 

两人分开的时候，上身的T恤早就不见踪迹。Leo弯下腰，一并褪掉了两人的短裤。Luis有些惊讶，也不阻止，只是歪着头等他下一步的动作。

 

Leo拽着Luis一同在地毯上坐下，背靠着沙发，地毯柔软舒适的触感让人有些放松。Leo俯身凑近过来，脸上带着一丝认真的神情:“……既然你膝伤发作，那……那这次我来好了。”

 

Leo跪伏在Luis两腿之间，嘴唇从Luis胸前一直游移到紧绷的小腹，一路留下一道淡淡的水痕。Luis原本还算平稳的呼吸在Leo隔着内裤在他已经半勃起的阴茎上落下一吻的时候骤然停滞。Leo勾住内裤边缘，Luis配合着抬了抬下身，将碍事的布料丢到了一旁，然后也褪掉了Leo的。

 

Leo再次低下头，Luis的阴茎已经彻底挺立起来。他双手扶着柱身，轻轻舔了舔顶端的冒出的几滴前液，淡淡的咸腥味在口腔里扩散开来。然后，他终于张开嘴，将整根阴茎缓缓吞进口中。

 

“妈的。”Luis忍不住低骂出声，恋人偶有的主动总是能轻易地点燃他体内所有的欲望。光是看着Leo的嘴缓缓的吞吐着他的分身，感受到那温暖的口腔的包裹，就足以让他丢掉所有的理智。他的手指在Leo棕色的发丝间攥紧，情不自禁地微微挺腰，在Leo的喉间抽送起来。

 

“……唔嗯……”来不及吞咽的唾液顺着Leo的嘴角流了出来，有几滴滴落在他们身下的地毯上，留下深色的水痕。Luis这才从Leo嘴里退出来，Leo翻身从旁边的柜子里翻出润滑剂，然后分开两腿跪立在Luis身前。

 

Leo挤了些润滑剂在手指上，探向身后的小穴。Luis炙热的眼神让他有些难为情，咬着下唇扭头躲开他的视线，但全身都被瑰色笼罩一览无余。

 

Leo试探着探进一根手指，润滑剂微凉的温度令他忍不住战栗了一下。稍作适应，他才进入了第二根手指，然后缓缓地抽动起来。

 

“……Luis……！”

 

Luis已经含住了Leo的阴茎，舌头灵活又熟练的照顾着他。而他的一只手则握住了Leo正在开拓后穴的手，引导他往更深处探索。直到Leo的三根手指可以自由进入，Luis才放开了束缚。

 

Leo一只手扶着Luis硬挺的分身，穴口轻轻绕着圈摩擦了几下，然后才慢慢吞下了阴茎的顶端。伞状的顶端缓缓撑开小穴的一道道褶皱，一点点推进。

 

“嗯……”

 

Luis的尺寸可不是轻易就能整个进入的，不知是不是自己掌握主动的原因，Leo的身体好像比平时更敏感和紧张，这项工作就变得更加艰难了。

 

Luis也不催促，搂过Leo的脖子吻住他的嘴唇，舌头轻车熟路地进入Leo口中纠缠，一只手探到两人身体相连接的地方，轻轻地按揉着。即使是为了让Leo放松，这动作也透着一股色情的味道。

 

“……嗯……哈啊…”

 

Leo终于放松了身体，整根巨大全部没入。由于骑乘体位的关系，整个身体的重量全都落在了那一点，进入的比平时也更深了一分。Leo缓缓动了起来，身体上下移动着，Luis的阴茎退出一点然后重新顶进最深处。他情不自禁地仰起头，呻吟声从口中断断续续逸出，速度慢慢加快。

 

“哈啊……哈…嗯……Luis……”

 

“……Leo…”Luis低吼着。恋人在自己身上起伏着呻吟着，喊着自己的名字，光是这一画面就让Luis有种直接释放在他体内的冲动，更别提那紧紧包裹住他阴茎的小穴和温暖湿润吸附着他的内壁。

 

Luis一手扶上Leo的腰保持他身体的平衡，另一只手则握住了Leo不断在他小腹上摩擦的分身套弄安慰，一边动起腰来迎合他的动作摩擦那极为熟悉的一点。他低下头在Leo的胸前印下一个个吻痕，然后用舌头裹住他凸起发硬的乳头。

 

“呜嗯……啊……”Leo的呻吟慢慢染上了一丝哭腔，体力快要耗尽的他只能伏在Luis身上任由他从身下狠狠地撞击他收缩的肠壁，前后两处的激烈刺激让他几乎崩溃，“别……嗯啊…Lu…is………别撞……撞那里……了唔……！”

 

濒临极限的不止Leo一个，Leo那不断蠕动绞紧的内壁让Luis几乎淹没在快感的浪潮里，“……Leo…”

 

高潮来的比往常更猛烈，Leo哭着释放在Luis手中，白色的浊液溅到他的小腹和胸前。Luis被Leo的小穴死死地绞住，大量精液射进Leo肠道深处，他的内壁紧绷得几乎要挤出他最后一滴精液。两人所能做的只有紧紧搂住彼此，等待这疯狂的一刻过去。

 

直到身体的痉挛缓缓停止，Luis和伏在他胸前的Leo都大口大口地喘起气来。Luis捋了捋Leo被汗水粘在额头上的头发，然后直接横抱起了浑身发软的Leo，进了浴室。

 

Luis搂着Leo一起坐进放好热水的浴缸里，Leo刚经历了剧烈运动的小穴还无法闭合，温热的水流进入肠壁，将里面残留的白色浊液慢慢带出体外，Leo哆嗦着靠在了Luis的胸膛上。

 

Leo的呼吸终于恢复正常，他随手拽了条毛巾，在热水里浸了浸，然后敷在了Luis弯曲着露出水面的左膝上。

 

“……怎么样了？膝盖？”Leo的嗓音因刚刚的过度使用而变得有些沙哑。

 

“没关系的，”Luis回答着，“明天天气放晴就好了。”

 

“……Leo？”

 

没听到回应，他侧过头看向Leo的侧颜，却发现Leo的胸膛缓缓地起伏，修长的眼睫毛微微颤抖。

 

Leo睡着了。

 

用浴巾裹住Leo赤裸的身体，Luis抱起他回了卧室。看着熟睡的Leo下意识窝进他怀里的动作，Luis有些心疼，也有些后悔。

 

分明知道他体力不佳，还借着“旧疾”复发这样胡搞。

 

你真是个混蛋啊，Luis Suárez。

 

“……晚安，Leo。”

 

 

END


End file.
